Dalam Egoku
by darkBlue 47
Summary: "Tidak bisa pulang, eh?"/"Kau suka padaku, kan?"/"Dia demam, cepat berikan coklat panas padanya."/"Aku hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang gadis yang lebih mementingkan ego daripada perasaan."/Silakan baca fic aneh ini! Don't like don't read! Enjoy!


Hai, semuanya! Kembali lagi dengan saya n

dalam fic ShikaTema saya yang kedua

setelah I Lay Love On You My *iklan* *gaploked*

Nggak usah banyak cincang karena saya demen cincau *?*

Maksudnya nggak usah banyak cingcong,

Lanjut aja baca! o

.

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****:** ShikaTema

**Warning****:** aneh, abal, typo, Out of Character (apalagi Kanku, huhu…), AU, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari mengeluh dalam-dalam. Andai ia menuruti saran Kankurou tadi pagi, ia pasti tak akan terjebak di sekolah sendirian seperti ini. Hujan turun begitu deras, mustahil Temari dapat menembusnya begitu saja tanpa resiko flu besok.

Dan andai saja tadi ia tidak jahil—melempar kodok mainan pada Kin hingga ia menjerit karena kaget dan ketakutan setengah mati—ia pasti tidak akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Kurenai-sensei. Ceramah menyebalkan itu membuatnya terlambat piket. Akibatnya, ia dikerjai oleh teman-teman sepiketnya—kelas hanya disapu ala kadarnya, jendela dibiarkan terbuka, bangku dan meja masih berantakan, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

"Tidak bisa pulang, eh?"

Temari menoleh. Seorang pemuda berkuncir ala nanas sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menguap.

"Apa pedulimu?" Temari membuang muka.

"Hei, hei. Aku kan hanya bertanya." pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara itu memandangnya heran setengah tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak punya mata? Atau perlu kupinjamkan kacamata Aburame untukmu?" sindir Temari dengan nada tajam.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali tak peduli. Seolah-olah kata-kata Temari hanya lelucon angin lalu untuknya.

Yap, pemuda Nara pemilik taman rusa terkenal di Konoha adalah lelaki paling menyebalkan untuk Temari. Bukan hanya karena ia selalu menjadi yang kedua di bawah Shikamaru untuk soal nilai, tapi juga karena ia ingat Shikamaru pernah mengejeknya tajam ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru angkatan mereka. Sesungguhnya Temari lupa ejekan apa yang ketika itu Shikamaru ucapkan, tapi ia masih belum mau memaafkannya. Temari memang tak pernah mau kalah dari kaum lelaki. Jika ada konflik antara dirinya dan anak lelaki, pasti lelaki itu yang terlebih dahulu meminta maaf.

Temari melirik jam tangan hitamnya dengan cemas. Berharap tiba-tiba Kankurou atau Gaara akan datang dengan payung di tangan. Sayang, itu hanya harapan yang tak akan terwujud karena tiba-tiba ia ingat, Kankurou pasti sedang bekerja sambilan di sebuah mini market dan Gaara sedang bimbingan belajar di sebuah tempat les terkemuka.

"Kau pasti menyesal sekali mengganggu Kin dengan kodok mainan pada jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dan tidak membawa payung seperti yang adikmu katakan."

Temari terperangah. Dari mana Shikamaru tahu semua itu?

"Tadi aku mendengar Kin bercerita pada teman-temannya kalau ia dilempari kodok oleh seorang teman sekelasnya. Aku juga melihatmu dimarahi Kurenai-sensei tadi." Lanjut Shikamaru seolah tahu pikiran Temari.

Lalu yang soal Kankurou itu..?

"Kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama adik-adikmu, kan?"

Temari membelalak. Tanpa basa-basi ia memukul bahu Shikamaru. Sayang, ternyata Shikamaru lebih ceat dari dugaannya. Pemuda itu dapat menangkap pergelangan tangan Temari dengan satu tangan. Hebatnya, juga hanya dengan satu lirikan.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen bersama Kankurou dan Gaara?" tanya Temari dengan nada amarah yang ditahan.

"Santai, Nona." sempat-sempatnya Shikamaru menggoda Temari. "Orang tuamu pemilik perusahaan pertambangan, kan? Direktur Sabaku dari perusahaan Sabaku Group yang bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corporation. Mereka tinggal jauh di Iwa sana, sementara kau berada di sini. Itu berarti kau tinggal bersama adik-adikmu—karena setahuku keturunan Sabaku bukanlah keturunan tunggal. Dan soal aku tidak menyebutkan 'kakakmu' itu karena sifat bebas dan temperamen-mu itu adalah milik seorang anak tertua." tutur Shikamaru.

Mau tak mau Temari terkagum juga akan analisis Shikamaru yang tepat seluruhnya itu.

"Terakhir, adikmu pasti memberitahu untuk membawa payung karena sekarang adalah musim penghujan."

"Cukup." potong Temari menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Shikamaru. "Semuanya tepat."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Puaskah kau untuk tidak menggangguku dengan jawaban bahwa aku akan menunggu hingga hujan reda?" sahut Temari ketus.

Tapi ternyata nada ketus Temari tadi dibalikkan menjadi tawa oleh Shikamaru.

Temari mendelik. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Bodohkah kau? Menunggu hujan sederas ini hingga reda?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang terdengar seperti merendahkan di telinga Temari. "Butuh berapa jam?"

Temari tak menjawab—atau tepatnya tak mau menjawab.

(*)

Setengah jam berlalu. Hujan belum juga mau mereda.

Temari mulai merasa bosan. Mau mengerjakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu hrus apa. PR sama sekali tidak ada hari ini, dan PR untuk lusa tidak dibawanya ke sekolah pagi tadi.

Temari menghela napas. Ia melirik sosok yang berbaring di sebuah bangku dengan punggung tangan kanan menutupi mata.

"Hei, Nanas,"

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Temari sedikit ketus.

"Lalu?" balas Shikamaru tak mempedulikan nada ketus Temari.

Temari bingung mau berkata apa. Mau bicara apa dengan orang yang tak kau sukai?

"Hmm… tidak. Kenapa.. kau bisa terlambat pulang? Kau piket lusa, kan?"

Diam-diam Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kau pasti tahu. Aku terlambat karena ketiduran di atap ketika bolos pelajaran jam terakhir. Tak kusangka aku ketiduran sampai lewat waktu bubar sekolah."

Temari sama sekali tak membalas lagi. Ia hanya membulatkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kuncir norak,"

Temari melirik Shikamaru dari ujung mata. Kesal dipanggil dengan panggilan yang seenaknya saja seperti itu. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang aku piket lusa, hm? Kau ingat? Aku saja sama sekali tidak ingat hingga kau katakan tadi."

Entah mengapa Temari merasa pipinya menghangat. "Eh, tidak. Aku—"

Shikamaru bangkit. Ia menghampiri Temari. Dan dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis pirang dengan hidung yang terpaut hanya beberapa mili. "Kau suka padaku, kan?"

Spontan Temari mendorong dada Shikamaru, hingga Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Nyaris jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nanas?" pekiknya.

"Tidak usah mendorong, oke? Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi itu tidak lucu!" seru Temari dengan wajah merah. Setengah malu setengah marah.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku—"

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Temari sudah meraih tasnya. Lalu berlari menerjang hujan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hei! Bodoh!" seru Shikamaru terkejut. "TEMARI!"

Sama seperti Temari, Shikamaru ikut meraih tasnya dan menerobos hujan. Mengejar Temari.

(*)

Indra pembauan Temari yang pertama sadar. Hidungnya sudah mencium bau coklat panas bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka sedikt pun.

Perlahan Temari membuka mata. Lalu bangkit duduk, membiarkan selimut yang sebelumnya menyelubunginya berantakan.

"Hei, Neechan sudah bangun?"

Temari menoleh. Ia mendapati Kankurou sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cangkir yang mengeluarkan uap dan bau coklat panas yang tadi diciumnya.

Temari belum sempat bicara apa-apa ketika Kankurou sudah berkata, "Minumlah coklat ini dulu, Neechan. Akan kuceritakan yang terjadi tadi."

Si kakak hanya menurut saja. Ia menerima coklat panas khas Kankurou, coklat yang paling ia sukai. Meminumnya perlahan, menikmati kehangatan rasa di setiap tetes yang mengalir di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku mengapa aku bisa di sini."

Kali ini ganti Kankurou yang mengangguk. "Tadi seorang laki-laki datang ke sini…"

_**Flashback: On**_

"Hei, TEMARI! BERHENTI!"

Tapi Temari tak mau berhenti. Entah tak peduli atau tak mendengar karena tertutup kerasnya deru hujan.

Sebenarnya Temari sudah merasa lelah. Dadanya pun mulai terasa sakit, seperti tertekan. Namun, otaknya masih keras kepala dengan terus menyuruhnya berlari.

Shikamaru berdecak. Ia memanjangkan langkah dan mempercepat larinya.

Lari Temari mulai melambat. Bahkan Shikamaru dapat melihatnya, melihat bahwa laju Temari semakin sempoyongan—

—dan akhirnya sosok itu jatuh.

Mata hitam Shikamaru membelalak. "TEMARI!" Buru-buru ia menghampiri Temari.

Instingnya bekerja cepat. Ia langsung menggendong Temari ala pengantin dan membawanya ke tempat teduh. Beruntung, tempat itu sepi sekali, nyaris tak ada orang kecuali satu atau dua orang.

"Hei, Temari. Kau bercanda?" Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. Tangannya menggoyang bahu Temari, mencoba membangunkannya. Tak berhasil, Shikamaru menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Temari. _Panas… Sial! Ia demam rupanya._

_Oke, Jenius. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menggendongnya pulang?_ Shikamaru mengacak rambut. _Tidak mungkin! Aku tak tahu di mana rumahnya!_

Sejenak Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Temari yang semakin merah. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Napasnya terdengar jelas, bahkan di hujan sekencang ini. Badannya mulai menggigil hebat. Shikamaru langsung melepas jasnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Temari. _Setidaknya sedikit menghangatkan._

Shikamaru melempar pandangan ke tas Temari yang tadi ia geletakkan begitu saja. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengacak-acak isinya. _Ayolah, anak serajin dia pasti membawa itu!_ pikirnya semakin cepat mengobrak-abrik. Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian ia mendapat sebuah kartu. _Ini dia!_

Mata Shikamaru bergerak cepat membaca barisan kata yang membentuk sebuah alamat. Setelah merapikan tas Temari asal-asalan, pemuda Nara itu kembali menggendong Temari dengan gaya seperti tadi, _bridal style_. Jasnya masih menutupi tubuh Temari. Tas Temari ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya yang juga mengangkat kaki Temari. Sementara tasnya ia biarkan begitu saja, tak peduli akan kotor, basah, dan sebagainya.

(*)

Tok tok tok.

Kankurou melirik pintu, menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca koran. Tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah coklat panas terhenti di udara. Dahinya mengernyit. _Siapa? Neechan? Bukankah dia ada kerja kelompok?_

Sunyi.

Merasa hanya khayalannya saja, Kankurou kembali membaca koran sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan hati-hati.

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan kali ini lebih keras.

Kankurou bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas-malasan. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang senada dengan minuman yang sempat ia minum tadi, membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Sebentar," serunya, ke arah pintu setengah berlari.

Tentu saja Kankurou terkejut setengah mati ketika membuka pintu. "Neechan?"

Dengan badan basah kuyup, Shikamaru menyerahkan Temari ke Kankurou. "Dia demam, cepat berikan coklat panas atau semacamnya padanya. Gawat jika sampai demam tinggi."

Kankurou menerima tubuh Temari yang masih tertutup jas Shikamaru tanpa ragu, tak memikirkan bahwa ia akan ikut basah. Wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung yang amat sangat. "Siapa kau? Mengapa Temari-nee basah kuyup begini? Dan dari mana kau tahu rumah kami? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" cecarnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, tapi sebaiknya kau buatkan sesuatu dulu untuknya."

Kankurou tersadar. "Eh, oh ya, baiklah. Masuk saja. Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Tapi aku.."

"Tidak apa, tinggal dipel saja cukup. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju dulu? Kurasa bajuku akan cukup untukmu karena ukuran badan kita tak jauh berbeda." tawar Kankurou tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya masih sibuk menggendong Temari.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Kemari, ikut aku." Kankurou menuju sebuah ruangan. Terhalang tubuh Temari, kakinya yang ganti membuka pintu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku meletakkan Temari-nee terlebih dahulu."

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru sudah berganti baju. Baju lengan panjang hitam dengan celana pensil semi jeans melekat di tubuhnya. *author langsung nyiapin kamera dengan norak

"Bagaimana? Pas?" tanya Kankurou ketika melihat Shikamaru. Ia baru saja dari kamar Temari.

"Hm… yah, kurasa."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di ruang tamu dan kau ceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi…?"

"Ide bagus."

_**Flashback: Off**_

Temari tak bereaksi. Matanya menatap coklat panas yang sedang diminumnya. Kankurou menunggu dengan sabar di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang Temari.

"Jadi…" Temari meletakkan cangkir di bufet di samping ranjang. "Yang membawaku ke sini itu.. Shikamaru?"

Kankurou mengangguk. "Tadi ia memang mengaku bernama Shikamaru Nara."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Ia sudah pulang sekitar lima menit yang lalu, ketika hujan sudah mulai reda." jelas Kankurou singkat.

Untuk beberapa lama tak ada yang bersuara.

"Oh ya, Kankurou." Temari memandang Kankurou dengan mata sedikit menyala. "Kau tidak bekerja sambilan?"

Kankurou agak takut juga dipandang seperti itu. _Apa salahku?_ "Eh, tadi aku izin tidak bekerja. Ketika aku ingin berangkat, tiba-tiba hujan turun deras sekali. Ya sudah. Untung aku diizinkan."

"Lalu?" nyala di mata Temari semakin terlihat. "Kenapa tidak menjemputku?"

"Eh, itu… kukira Temari-nee ada kerja kelompok, soalnya kan, Neechan tidak langsung pulang. Makanya, kupikir sia-sia saja menjemput Neechan."

"Apa aku memberitahumu aku akan ada kerja kelompok?"

Kankurou ketakutan mendapat _double ultra deathglare_ dari Temari karena mata Temari ada dua ((*?*)a). Andai Temari adalah _Cyclops_ atau monster bermata satu atau semacamnya, pasti _deathglare_nya tidak terlalu menakutkan karena hanya _single _(?).

"Maaf, Neechan! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!"

Temari tertawa, membuat Kankurou sedikit bernapas lega. Itu berarti Temari tidak sungguh-sungguh marah jika sampai tertawa seperti itu.

Puas tertawa, Temari mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kankurou merinding. "Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak enak badan. Andai saja aku sedang baik-baik saja, pasti kau sudah ku—"

Kankurou sudah kabur duluan, tak mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Temari yang memandangnya bingung, "—buatkan teriyaki sebagai tanda terima kasih padamu."

(*)

Untung saja demam Temari tidak terlalu parah karena cepat ditangani. Maka esoknya ia pun dapat bersekolah seperti biasa.

"Neechan yakin?"

Temari mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tidak apa Gaara, aku sudah sembuh, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan saja dulu Temari-nee melakukan sesukanya. Kalau tiba-tiba ia sakit aku pasti akan tahu." potong Kankurou yang langsung dibenarkan oleh Temari.

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk Gaara untuk mengakui kebenaran kata Kankurou. Tapi toh akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Temari-nee. Kau juga, Niisan."

Begitulah cerita di pagi hari hingga akhirnya Temari dapat kembali ke sekolah hari ini.

"Pagi!"

"Pagi!"

"Pagi, Temari! Cerah ya, hari ini?"

Temari menoleh. Ia tersenyum riang pada gadis berambut biru yang menyapanya. "Pagi, Konan! Benar, hari ini memang cerah sekali!"

Konan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Temari. "Bagaimana kau pulang kemarin? Hujan turun sangat deras kemarin sore. Kau tak apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa, tenang saja. Memang sempat demam, tapi untunglah hanya semalam."

"Kau yakin?" Konan menatap sahabatnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Temari penuh percaya diri. "Aku merasakan sendiri tubuhku sudah segar."

Konan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Temari. "Ah, ya. Tidak terasa panas."

"Tuh, kan? Apa kubilang?"

"Oke, oke." sahut Konan dengan nada yang seolah ingin berucap terserah-kau-saja!

(*)

Mereka membanting tas dan tubuh mereka di kursi.

"Tidak ada PR, kan?" Konan menatap Temari dengan pandangan berharap.

"Tidak, tenang saja." sahut Temari santai. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya, lalu membuka meja dan meletakkan buku-buku tersebut lalu menutupnya kembali.*

Konan mengikuti. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Ia buru-buru meletakkan buku-bukunya dan membanting tutup meja.

"Hei! Jangan membanting seperti itu! Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf." balas Konan tanpa minat. "Hei Temari, jas siapa itu di tasmu?" tanyanya, menunjuk benda yang ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Temari melirik jas yang Konan tunjuk. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin. Malu, ia langsung menjawab asal, "Kankurou."

"He? Kankurou?" Konan mengernyit, heran. "Tadi aku lihat dia pakai jas, kok."

"Eh, itu… dia kan punya dua!"

Konan menatap wajah gadis pirang di hadapannya dengan serius. Temari membuang muka. Bukan hanya karena jengah, tetapi juga karena tak ingin Konan tahu bahwa ia berbohong.

Konan menghela napas setelah puas memandangi wajah manis sang gadis pirang. "Kau bohong."

Temari terperangah.

Dan tanpa Temari duga, sekejap kemudian Konan sudah merebut jas yang sebelumnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tasnya. Sebelum sempat mencegah, Konan sudah membalik jas tersebut dan melihat _name tag_ di dada kiri jas.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Kali ini Konan yang terperangah setelah membaca _name tag_. Matanya menjelajah isi kelas. Tampak seorang pemuda tak memakai jas seperti seharusnya sedang tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu di kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Lalu kembali memandang Temari. "Shikamaru? Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Bukankah kau membencinya setengah mati?" cecarnya.

Yang ditanya menghela napas. "Ceritanya panjang."

(*)

Konan mengalihkan matanya dari Temari ke Shikamaru yang masih asyik tertidur. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sedikit ketidakpercayaan. "Wow," desahnya.

"Yeah.." Temari ikut mendesah, bingung mau berkata apa. "Itu terserah padamu, mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sendiri tidak percaya ketika Kankurou menceritakannya padaku. Kalau mau tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, silakan tanya pemuda nanas nan jenius itu. Aku tidak mau, terima kasih."

"Kau masih membencinya?" Konan bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Temari mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak yakin dan tidak percaya kau masih membencinya. Ia sudah menolongmu, Temari. Ucapkan terima kasih padanya dan jangan lagi membencinya, atau setidaknya ubah pandanganmu terhadapnya. Ia tidak seburuk itu."

Temari nyaris melotot mendengar penuturan Konan. "Kau kira melupakan rasa yang telah dipendam lama itu mudah hilang hanya karena begitu saja? Sama dengan benci. Oke, kalau terima kasih mungkin akan aku katakan. Tapi, hilangkan kebencian itu begitu saja? Ubah pandanganku terhadapnya? Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Puas?"

"Oh, ayolah Temari. Kau tahu rasanya berhujan-hujanan demi menolong orang yang membencimu? Pikirkan dulu, Temari! Jangan begitu egois."

Temari mulai menggebrak meja, kehabisan kesabaran. "Ti-dak! Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Konan? Tidak. Akan. Pernah!"

Usai berkata seperti itu, Temari keluar kelas. Tak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

Konan memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Temari. Ia sudah hapal betul dengan sifat sahabat yang sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu. Temari hanya butuh menenangkan diri, tak perlu diganggu olehnya yang hanya akan membujuknya dan membuat Temari semakin marah.

Diam-diam, pemilik sepasang telinga yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Konan dan Temari mengerutkan alis sedikit sedih, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

(*)

"Hei, Jenius."

Shikamaru mendongak. Ia mengangkat alis.

"Ini, terima kasih jasnya kemarin. Dan terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang."

Shikamaru mengambil jas yang Temari sodorkan, lalu memakainya. "Terima kasih kembali untuk jasnya."

"Katakan itu pada Kankurou. Ia yang mencucinya kemarin." sahut Temari acuh tak acuh.

Mata Shikamaru terpaku pada Temari sesaat. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Oke, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ucapkan sendiri? Toh ia juga bersekolah di sini."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain. Mata Temari begitu menantang. Menyala. Menggoda Shikamaru untuk membalasnya.

Temari mengibaskan tangan, menghentikan adu mata di antara mereka berdua. "Sudah, aku sibuk."

Baru saja Temari berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah, Shikamaru menarik tangannya. Ia berbisik di telinga Temari, "Maaf." Lalu mendahului Temari yang hanya bisa terpaku, memperhatikan Shikamaru yang keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar.

Menggigit bibir. Memejamkan mata. Dan kembali memasang wajah khasnya menuju ke luar kelas.

(*)

Sebuah gosip merebak. Menyebar cepat hingga ke seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen, terutama untuk tingkat terakhir. Seorang anak kelas sebelas menembak Shikamaru!

"Dengar-dengar anak itu Ino Yamanaka, gadis pirang kuning panjang itu."

"Oh?"

Konan mendelik. Sahabatnya itu nyaris tak bereaksi, masih asyik bermain-main dengan pensilnya.

"Dan katanya teman sepermainannya Shikamaru."

'_Yaah.. tentu saja. Di tingkat kedua kan, Shikamaru masuk kelas akselerasi.' _

Konan kembali mendelik. Temari sempat terdiam sebelum berkata, "Lalu?"

Gadis manis berambut biru itu mengangkat bahu. Akan sia-sia saja memberitahu gosip ini lebih jauh, toh Temari tak akan peduli.

(*)

_Konan's POV_

Aku sulit sekali mengerti mengapa Temari sebegitu bencinya kepada Shikamaru. Kurasa Shikamaru itu baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu memang pemalas dan senang sekali tidur, tapi sesungguhnya dia baik. Aku yakin itu.

Ia pernah membantuku membawakan setumpuk buku cetak ke kelas. Aku pernah melihatnya membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan. Aku pernah melihatnya sedang menolong anak burung yang terjatuh dari sarangnya. Ia juga sering memungut sampah membantu petugas kebersihan dan penyapu jalanan. Oke, sepele memang. Tapi kebaikan memang dari hal sepele, benar? Yah, walau sempat memakai kata 'kuso' dulu, sih…

Temari pernah bilang kalau Shikamaru pernah mengejeknya tajam ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu. Tapi—ya ampun, itu sudah setahun yang lalu, bukan? Temari memang hebat, ia berhasil menyimpan dendam setahun lalu hingga sekarang. Hanya karena masalah sepele.

Tunggu, bukannya aku menyindir Temari.

Ah, sudahlah.

Ehm, apa mungkin Temari sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu dendam kepada Shikamaru? Apa mungkin ia hanya tidak suka pada Shikamaru yang terkadang masih menganut perbedaan gender? Tapi itu terlalu sepele. Hal sekecil itu tidak mungkin membuat Temari sebegitu benci kepada Shikamaru.

Atau mungkin… sebenarnya Temari justru menyukai Shikamaru? Temari tidak pernah mau menunjukkan perasaannya secara terus terang. Apalagi yang namanya suka atau cinta. Pantang deh, untuknya. Ia pasti malu setengah mati. Lalu ia menutupinya dengan mengatakan ia membencinya. Mungkin. Lagipula ia sempat terdiam ketika kuberitahu gosip 'penembakan' Shikamaru kemarin.

Cukup, cukup, Konan. Itu masalah mereka berdua. Bukan masalahmu.

Tapi masalahnya Temari adalah sahabatku. Seorang sahabat yang baik pasti akan membantu sahabatnya.

Uh, pusing aku jadinya. Ya sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dulu untuk sementara waktu.

(*)

"Hei, pengumuman murid yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Ame sudah dipajang di papan mading!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat?"

"Ayo, ayo! Aku juga penasaran dengan murid yang beruntung itu!"

Konan melirik Temari yang sedang berjalan bersamanya. "Kau mau lihat, Temari?"

"Hmm… kurasa nanti saja. Aku yakin pasti di sana sudah ramai. Kita tunggu saja nanti ketika sudah mulai sepi. Atau tunggu beritanya."

Konan mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Aku juga tak suka berdesak-desakan hanya demi melihat empat nama yang beruntung itu. Bisa-bisa hiasan rambut kertasku rusak."

Temari tertawa. "Mengapa tak kau beli saja? Sudah tahu bisa rusak, masih saja kau buat dan kau pakai. Hei, kau ganti lagi, ya?"

Konan sedikit menyeringai. "Iya. Tapi aku tak mau beli, aku lebih suka membuatnya sendiri. Ini indah, tahu. Kau mau?"

"Eeh, tidak. Terima kasih. Bisa-bisa kukira itu nyamuk ketika kupakai."

Konan cemberut. "Seni origamiku kausangka nyamuk? Kau jahat."

Tawa Temari semakin keras. Untung koridor sedang ramai, jadi tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan. "Aku tak terbiasa memakai hiasan rambut, Konan, kau tahu. Apalagi yang sebesar itu. Bisa sangat menggangguku."

"Kalau begitu ayo pakai!" Konan menyodorkan hiasan rambut buatannya yang ia ambil entah dari mana. "Agar kau segera terbiasa. Kau pasti cantik!"

Temari meringis. "Tidak mau. Kau menyindirku."

Kali Konan yang tertawa. "Ayo pakai!" ia mulai mencoba memasang hiasan rambut buatannya di rambut Temari.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Temari menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai berlari, mencoba menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Konan.

Konan masih tertawa-tawa ketika mengejar Temari. "Ayolah Temari! Pakai!"

Ketika mereka berdua masih asyik berkejar-kejaran, sebuah panggilan menyelamatkan Temari. _"Panggilan kepada Temari Sabaku, Akatsuna no Sasori, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara; ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangan beliau. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Temari Sabaku, Akatsuna no Sasori, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara; ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangan beliau. Terima kasih."_

Sontak Konan dan Temari berhenti berkejar-kejaran. Temari terpaku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Konan segera menghampiri Temari, lalu memeluknya.

"Selamat ya, Temari! Kau ikut pertukaran pelajar!"

Temari tak menyahut.

Konan melepaskan pelukannya, menyadari reaksi Temari. "Temari?"

"Eh? Oh, ya?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Hah? Memang ada apa?"

Konan menepuk dahinya. "Kau ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangannya. Bersama tiga orang lainnya! Berarti kau ikut pertukaran pelajar!"

"Pertukaran pelajar? Kau yakin aku ikut? Itu hanya sebuah panggilan biasa, Konan."

"Sudahlah, cepat ke ruangan Tsunade-sama. Sebelum kau didamprat oleh kepala sekolah yang sok seksi itu."

Temari _nyengir_ mendengar julukan Konan untuk sang Kepala Sekolah sebelum berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade.

Sesampainya di sana, sudah terdapat tiga orang lain yang dipanggil bersamanya.

"Baik," ucap Tsunade memecah keheningan sebagai pembuka, "Kalian tentu tahu mengapa kalian dipanggil, bukan?"

Jangankan menjawab, mengangguk atau menggeleng saja tak ada.

Tsunade berdehem. "Kalau begitu kalian pasti tahu tentang empat orang yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar? Kalianlah empat orang yang beruntung itu."

Kembali tak ada sahutan.

Oh, ternyata ada. Sahutan dari Shikamaru Nara.

"Maaf, tapi saya memilih mundur."

Shizune sebagai Sekretaris yang berdiri di samping Tsunade terbelalak. "Mundur?"

Tsunade mengangkat tangan, menyuruh Shizune diam. "Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berkata, "Anda tahu saya tinggal bersama nenek saya. Belakangan ini beliau sakit, jadi saya harus terus menjaganya."

Tsunade hanya diam mendengar alasan Shikamaru yang Temari tahu bohong kecuali pernyataan ia tinggal bersama neneknya. Nenek Shikamaru yang bernama Chiyo jelas-jelas masih sehat, beliau baru berumur pertengahan enam puluhan tahun dan sama sekali tak menderita penyakit berat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah ada hambatan?"

Semua menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu akan saya rundingkan kembali bersama guru-guru lain untuk membahas masalah ini. Maaf sudah menyita waktu kalian, silakan kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." tutup Tsunade.

Semua keluar satu persatu. Shikamaru yang terakhir karena sebelumnya ia berada di paling ujung, posisi yang paling jauh dari Temari karena Temari di ujung satunya lagi. Baru saja ia ingin keluar, Tsunade sudah memanggilnya, "Shikamaru, tunggu sebentar. Apa kau punya ide untuk penggantimu?"

"Neji Hyuuga mungkin?"

"Ada yang lain?"

"Haku, saya rasa."

"Baik, terima kasih. Dan satu lagi, perlukan kami mengirimkan sesuatu untuk nenekmu—buah-buahan misalnya?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Itu saja. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sepenutupnya pintu ruangan Tsunade, Shikamaru sudah disambut oleh sebuah pertanyaan sinis, "Bodohkah kau? Menolak program pertukaran pelajar yang diinginkan oleh semua siswa?"

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Kau hanya tidak tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya."

"Oh?" Temari mengangkat sebelah alis, mengejek. "Boleh aku tahu apa itu, Tuan Jenius yang Menolak Program Pertukaran Pelajar dengan Alasan Bohong?"

"Tersenyumlah kapanpun kau mengejekku, Nona. Aku hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang gadis yang lebih mementingkan ego daripada perasaan. Aku permisi."

Temari tertegun. Senyum sinisnya langsung hilang sekejap mata. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya dan menyeruak memenuhi dadanya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dan melipatgandakan diri di otaknya, menjadi ribuan dengan satu kalimat sama, _Tahukan ia tentang perasaanku…?_ Egonya perlahan lenyap. Menjelma menjadi sebuah keinginan untuk menuruti kata-kata Konan.

(*)

Temari memandang barisan kalimat di depannya dengan hampa. Sebuah puisi yang mewakilkan perasaannya yang ia tutupi selama ini ke semua orang, bahkan hingga Kankurou, Gaara, maupun Konan sekalipun.

Perasaannya kepada Shikamaru.

.

Dalam Egoku

.

Perasaanku selama ini padamu

Bagaikan diriku

Yang berjalan di belakangmu

Yang membuatmu tak pernah tahu

Bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu

Namun ketika kau menoleh ke belakang

Atau seseorang mendekatiku

Aku selalu berpura-pura tak tahu dirimu

Seolah kau bukan apa-apa untukku

.

Dan dalam sementara waktu ini

Kau selalu menoleh padaku

Kau mendekatiku

Kau mengajakku bicara

Kau membuat jantungku terus berdebar-debar

Tapi aku selalu berpaling

Aku selalu menghindar

Aku selalu membisu

Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri…

.

Namun kini kau mulai kembali menjauh

Kembali tak menganggapku

Seolah mencoba melupakanku

.

Sebuah kalimatmu menyadarkanku

Apakah arti dari membohongi diri sendiri?

Mengapa aku harus terjerumus dalam egoku sendiri?

Mengapa aku tak mau jujur

Padamu yang bahkan sedang di hadapanku?

.

Maafkan aku…

Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau acuhkan

Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau anggap tak ada

Aku hanya tak berani jujur padamu..

Aku menyesal!

.

Bolehkah aku mengejarmu yang sedang berlari menjauhiku?

Bolehkah aku meminta maaf padamu?

Dan bolehkah aku berkata

bahwa aku sayang padamu…?

(*)

"_Panggilan kepada Shikamaru Nara, ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangannya. Sekali lagi Shikamaru Nara, ditunggu Tsunade-sama di ruangannya…"_

Dengan malas Shikamaru memenuhi panggilan tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika memasuki ruangan Tsunade. Chiyo-baa yang notabene neneknya sedang duduk di kursi di hadapan sang Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan asyik bercakap-cakap dengan sang wanita yang menduduki jabatan tertinggi di sekolah itu. Tsunade.

"Baa-san?"

Tsunade memotong keterkejutan Shikamaru dengan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah sang nenek. Tepat ketika Shikamaru baru saja menghempaskan diri di kursi, Tsunade berkata, "Nah, Shikamaru Nara. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan sang wanita pirang yang paling berkuasa di sekolahnya, Shikamaru mengangguk pasrah.

"Sebenarnya _sakit _apa yang nenekmu derita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tsunade, Chiyo langsung menatap cucu tunggalnya dengan tak percaya. "Sakit? Yang aku derita? Shikamaru, kau bilang aku sakit?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia kehabisan kata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Shikamaru katakan, Nyonya?" sahut Chiyo balik bertanya. Sopan.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Begini. Kami telah merundingkan empat siswa yang akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Ame bulan depan. Dan cucu Nyonya ini termasuk di dalamnya. Namun, ketika kami mengonfirmasi kepadanya, ia berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa karena harus menjaga neneknya—yaitu Nyonya, karena sakit."

Chiyo mengangguk-angguk, paham.

Tsunade beralih ke Shikamaru. "Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Baik. Aku mengaku aku _berbohong_. Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa aku tak mau ikut program pertukaran pelajar merepotkan itu."

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ame, adalah tempat di mana aku dibuang oleh orangtuaku. Negara di mana aku bertemu dengan Chiyo-baa yang mengangkatku menjadi cucunya dan kembali ke Konoha. Puas?"

Dan seketika itu juga Chiyo menyesal mengapa tidak peka terhadap nama Ame kepada Shikamaru sebelumnya.

(*)

Langit tampak tak berawan kali ini, membuat sang mentari bebas menyinari dunia tanpa penghalang. Begitu teriknya siang ini, hingga semua orang lebih memilih berteduh di bawah pohon atau dalam bangunan daripada menantang panasnya langsung.

Kecuali Shikamaru.

Tanpa peduli seberapa panasnya siang kali ini, ia tetap asyik tidur-tiduran di atap gedung sekolah. Memandangi langit yang benar-benar biru dan selaput tipis awan yang terkadang muncul dan lewat begitu saja. Dan menikmati semilir angin yang terkadang hadir untuk meniup rambut Shikamaru.

Ia tak bisa tidur kali ini. Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Padahal biasanya dalam beberapa detik saja setelah memejamkan mata ia sudah dapat tidur. Mungkin karena terhalang oleh perasaannya yang sedang tidak tenang saat ini.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata, berharap ia dapat tertidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya tadi. Atau ternyata yang tadi itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur yang tak perlu ia ingat-ingat.

1 menit.

3 menit.

5 menit—sudah ia memejamkan mata.

Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata, sebuah langkah kaki yang sangat hati-hati tertangkap olehnya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya semula dan terus menutup mata.

Srek. Kali ini sesuatu yang sangat ringan sepertinya diletakkan di sampingnya. Secarik kertas, mungkin?

Shikamaru terus menunggu hingga merasa pemilik langkah kaki itu berbalik pergi. Diam-diam ia membuka mata dan terperangah. Ia bangkit duduk dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. "Temari?"

Gadis pirang berkuncir empat—pemilik langkah kaki yang Shikamaru dengar tadi—berhenti. Namun detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari—dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Tunggu! Temari!" seru lelaki berkuncir tinggi itu sambil mencengkeram bahu Temari, lalu berpindah ke tangannya, menggenggamnya. Menariknya ke tempat ia tidur-tiduran beberapa detik lalu tanpa mendapat protes sedikit pun. Memungut kertas yang diletakkan Temari dan membacanya. Bola matanya bergerak cepat.

Bahu Temari bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan ketika lelaki itu berbalik, langsung saja Temari menghamburnya.

"Te-Temari?"

Gadis itu tak menyahut. Shikamaru justru merasa ia dipeluk semakin erat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Temari melepaskannya dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Ma-maaf, Shikamaru. Aku.."

"Duduklah." potong sang lawan bicara yang langsung dituruti Temari.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tak pernah melihat gadis senekat kau."

Temari tersenyum kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum sedih. "Bagaimana dengan gadis yang menembakmu ketika itu? Itu juga nekat."

"Tapi ia hanya 'bicara' padaku, bukan 'memeluk'ku."

Yang disindir hanya meringis. "Apa itu berarti kau tidak menerimanya?" tanyanya sedikit berharap.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari. "Apa aku salah dengar? Aku mendengar nada berharap dalam kalimatmu." godanya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Temari, dan ia menyadari itu, tentu saja.

"Wajahmu merah." goda Shikamaru lagi.

Semburat di pipi Temari semakin menjadi. Buru-buru Temari memalingkan muka. "Itu tidak penting, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Eh?" Temari menoleh, agak terkejut walau memang jawaban itu yang ia tunggu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ada orang yang kusayangi." Mata Shikamaru menerawang jauh ke langit luas.

"S-siapa?"

Perhatian Shikamaru kembali pada wajah manis Temari. Ia tersenyum.

Dan sekejap mata kemudian Temari sudah merasa ia dapat merasakan napas Shikamaru bersatu dengan napasnya. Begitu pula dengan bibir mereka.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau."

"Lalu? Apa itu berarti kau menembakku?"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Kau sungguh berani."

"Aku butuh jawaban."

"Ya. Kau mau menerimanya?"

Temari tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

"Jadi," Temari menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Shikamaru.

"Jadi?"

Biarlah hanya langit cerah yang tak berawan ini yang menjadi saksi mereka menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

Oh, tidak. Ternyata ditambah dua orang yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu tangga.

"Lihat, mereka begitu mesra."

"Mereka memang sangat cocok."

"Dan mereka membuatku iri atas apa yang mereka lakukan."

Pein memandang kekasihnya dengan tak yakin. "Hah?"

Konan tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda!"

(*)

Epilog #1

Konan melirik Temari dengan pandangan penuh arti. Senyuman nakal menghias wajahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" balas Temari galak, jengah terus-terusan dipandang.

"Ciee… yang jadian.." goda Konan masih senyam-senyum.

"Lalu?" balas Temari lagi sok cuek, padahal ketika mengalihkan pandangan mukanya sudah cukup merah.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa..." sahut Konan tak bosan-bosannya menggoda Temari.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di otak Konan. Langsung saja ia menanyakan hal tersebut, "Hei, Temari. Memangnya apa sih, yang Shikamaru ejek padamu ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru angkatan kita setahun lalu?"

Temari tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hmm… itu, ya..? Kalau tidak salah.."

"Kalau tidak salah, 'Hahaha… kunciran apa itu? Empat? Dasar norak!' Iya kan?"

Temari menoleh ke belakang, beradu mata dengan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan merangkulnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Iya, benar! Itu yang kau katakan dulu!"

Konan hanya bisa sweatdrop. Benarkah itu ejekan yang membuat Temari membenci Shikamaru selama setahun?

.

Epilog #2

"Aku masih penasaran mengapa Chiyo-baa bisa sampai datang ke sini saat itu." kata Shikamaru seraya tidur-tiduran dengan tangan terlipat di bawah kepala. Tentu saja ia sedang asyik berleha-leha di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

Temari hanya merespon, "Ooh… itu."

Shikamaru menoleh. "Kau yang memanggilnya, ya?"

"Eh?" Temari bingung sesaat. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mengirim surat, atau mengobrol dengannya di pagi hari ketika Chiyo-baa sedang berjalan-jalan itu tak sulit."

Temari _nyengir_. "Kau tahu juga rupanya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Yaah… kukira kau bisa ikut ke Ame untuk mengikuti program pelajar karena penolakanmu tidak diterima."

"Penolakanku memang tidak bisa diterima, tapi aku memang tidak jadi ikut ke Ame."

Temari memalingkan mukanya ke Shikamaru dengan cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Tsunade-sama berkata karena aku telah mengemukakan alasan yang tidak jujur."

Temari diam. "Berarti…"

"Maaf, Temari—"

Temari tersenyum sedih. Matanya menerawang. Angin membelai rambutnya pelan, menghibur.

Hening.

"—aku bohong."

Temari kembali menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bohong." sahut Shikamaru malas. "Aku tetap diikutkan ke Ame, kok."

Temari membelalak. "Bohong!" tuduhnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

Diam.

Temari meninju bahu Shikamaru main-main. "Kau menipuku!"

"Kaunya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk ditipu."

Temari cemberut. "Jahat!"

Shikamaru tertawa. "Kau manja sekali hari ini."

Cemberut Temari berubah menjadi senyuman. "Tidak apa, kan? Sesekali juga tak salah. Aku sangat ingin ke Ame bersama denganmu, sih."

(*)

Huwaaaa! Berani-beraninya saya memasukkan fic jelek dan tak bermutu ini ke fandom Naruto! Untuk pair ShikaTema, pula! *jambak-jambak rambut sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas, yang langsung dikirim ke RSJ Grogol*

Yaah… saya hanya tidak tahan melihat fic ShikaTema yang rasanya semakin sepi dimakan waktu. *halah!* saya hanya ingin meramaikan kembali pair ini :)

Oh ya, aduuuh… maaf banget ya, Kankurou bener-bener OOC gini, seh? Maaf ya, Kankurou!

Kankurou: T-I-D-A-K-A-K-A-N!

Author: *nelen ludah*

Konan: Author! Kok aku jadi pacarnya si nista ini, sih?

Pein: *menatap Konan dengan sedih* Kok kamu ngomongnya gitu sih, Sayang…

Konan: *muntah di tempat*nggak! Nggak mau! Aku maunya sama Yahiko! Huweee…

Pein dan author: *sweatdropped*

Pein: Yahiko kan aku..? Kok kamu protes?

Konan: Bukan! Kamu bukan Yahiko! Kamu Pein! Huweee… Yahiko! Yahiko!

Pein dan author: *makin sweatdropped*

Shikamaru: Tch, kuso.

Author: *matanya langsung bling-bling* Shikamaruuu! Akhirnya kamu dateng jugaaaa! *meluk-meluk Shikamaru*

Temari: *men_deathglare_ author tanpa ampun* Berani-beraninya kamu meluk pacarku! Pergi kaaaauuuuuu!

Author: *terbang dikiri-kirimai Temari* Huwaaaaa...! Tolong aku Shikamaruuu...! *cling*

Kankurou: Ya sudahlah. *melirik Temari yang lagi meluk lengan Shikamaru mesra* daripada akhirnya nggak jelas gini, lebih baik saya mbunuh Shi—eh, lebih baik kalian

REVIEW, PLEASE?


End file.
